


A long year

by CEGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, Bellarke Week, F/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, enjoy, there will be bellarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEGriffin/pseuds/CEGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is Clarke's new roommate and is trying to convince her to go to a party. She refuses only to be interupted later by an unwanted visitor (and of course that visitor is O's older brother, Bellamy Blake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and i wanted to try to incorperate the 100's basic plots into it. I.E there will be romance between Clarke and Finn but I am a huge bellarke shipper so she should move on quickly when raven appears. This is going to be a slow burn, but not to slow! and plots for other characters shall be included. please give me feedback! Thanks hope you enjoy the first chapter- i'm just introducing the characters.

 

“Please don’t make me go”

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME!”

“No Octavia,” Clarke’s new roommate and new best friend was trying to convince her to go to a party, but she was having none of it. It was only her first week at college and Clarke wanted to be ahead of her pre-med class, that’s what her father would’ve wanted. “O listen I need to keep up with this work! I already feel like I’m being crushed from it! And it’s really important to me. I have to keep my head down. The moment I look up is the moment I’ll fail.” O’s pouty face had made Clarke feel guilty.

“Ooook Clarke” She rolled her eyes but Clarke knew she was pissed.

“Some one’s got to make it through the first week, if not you then me.”

“I get it Clarke fine.” She stormed out of the living room and into her room. It’d only been 5 days and Clarke already knew Octavia like a sister. She walked to O’s room and knocked on the door.

“Listen I’m sorry O, I’ll go out another time, ok?” There was a moment of silence then Octavia burst from her door and into Clarke’s arms with a huge grin on her face.

“Yay!! Ok but you have to promise that” Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled back to look at O to see if she was serious.

“Ok I promise”

“WHOOH! I’m going to make you keep that” She was grinning ear to ear but it wasn’t the sweet innocent girl kind, it was the evil cheeky kind that made Clarke regret what she’d just said.

“Good?” Clarke’s voice rose high from regret.

“Ha, You’re right to be scared” O laughed and retreated back into her room getting ready for her night out alone.

Clarke walked back through the small but cosy living room shaking her head from shock at what she’d just agreed to. When she got to her room she heard O call, “so I’ll be back late hopefully, or early, ha! and um… my brother might pop round to see me during that time, so just tell him I’m at Harper’s working, ok?”

“Ok O. Wait what?! I’ve never met your brother! How will I know it’s him?”

Clarke started to panic, she wasn’t used to interaction with boys, well she’d had Wells but that was different. He was Wells, her best friend, Octavia’s brother was well, unknown. That was really the only way to describe him.

She’d already O talk about his over protective, impulsive, troubled character but she’d never expected to meet him without O around. Yes, Bellamy Blake was defiantly someone she did not want to meet alone. She’d even heard about him through gossip in lectures.

O’s face appeared in her doorway smirking, “God relax Clarke he’s just my brother not an axe murderer.”

“Ha I know.. but.. actually ok yeah sorry being silly” Clarke let it go, she was being stupid.

“too right! Bye Clarke!!” Octavia slammed to door shut. And Clarke finally had peace to work.

                                                                                                                             *** 

Three hours later Clarke had moved to the sofa and had an old movie on in the background. She’d decided that she’d done enough work for the day and now was focused on her sketchbook. She was finishing off the touches to her latest drawing, it was of the old oak tree outside her and O’s flat. The other day it’d had the most amazing sunset light on it so Clarke had pulled her book out then and there to sketch it. The light had been going so she’d quickly taken a picture and was now using that to finish it.

Clarke was colouring in the leaves on the branches when a loud knock on the door made her jump out of her skin and get a line of dark forest green in the sky.

Not thinking anger boiled inside her, she’d spent hours on this drawing and who’d ever made her do this should have to pay. She stalked to the door and pulled in open only to be frozen at the image in front of her.

A man was staring at her, smirking now at her dishevelled state. Clarke couldn’t make sense of why this dark haired, brown eyed, freckled face man was there.

“Hi.. um.. Is Octavia here?” He coughed out after the silence became a bit too long.

Clarke’s brain was not working as she was just a bit distracted by how his hair was in a mess but somehow looked completely right and by his perfect freckles on his cheeks.

“Um.. no… Why?” Clarke stuttered out.

“Well I’m her brother. Bellamy?” He made his name a question starting to get worried by the statue of a girl in front of him.

And then it clicked for Clarke. It was Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s brother, and she no longer was distracted by his face, or voice or body instead she thought of how this was the distraction that had ruined her picture.

Bellamy saw the change in the girl’s expression, from dazed to recognition to fury and he immediately felt the impulse to flee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke let loose, “Sooo you’re the one who just made me ruin my picture! I spent hours on it and then you come knocking and jog me! HOURS BELLAMY! HOURS!”

Bellamy was completely blown away but his instinct to retaliate broke free, “What on earth are you taking about, Princess?” He sneered the nickname. “I just came to check on my sister, seeing as it’s the first time I actually had a break. I did not come here to ruin to stupid little drawing. So will you just tell me where my little sister is so I can get out of your majesty’s way?!”

“O’s not here, she’s at Harpers…working” Clarke’s voice was clipped with anger but she knew it was irrational. All she wanted to do was get rid of him so she could fix her fucking amazing drawing that had just been ruined by this utter dickhead.

“OK. Thanks” Bellamy said acidly back. “that wasn’t so hard now, was it princess? Tell O I dropped by, and tell her I know she’s not a harpers.”  
He whipped around and started to walk down the hall. Clarke hated that name ‘princess’ why had everyone been calling her that, first a boy named Finn at her first lecture and now this annoying prick.

“I’m not a princess dickhead,” Clarke yelled back.

Bellamy turned round to and smirked, “sure your not, princess” And with that Bellamy walked away and disappeared from Clarke’s sight.  
Her hands were shaking with the anger she felt and that worried her. Nothing and no one had affected her that much since her father’s death and Well’s betrayal. She would just ignore it like she always did.

Clarke went back to her drawing and took one long look at it. Focusing on how she could fix it. She grabbed an eraser and tried to rub it out, it did the job partly and so Clarke tried to colour over it with the sky. Soon the line disappeared but her anger had not. 

Putting the picture down Clarke turned to the clock; 11:30. She groaned. She was never going to be able to sleep like this. On a whim she texted O-

Where r u?

O replied after a minute.

The ark, y?

Clarke’s reply was short.

Be there in 10

Clarke scrambled off the sofa and to her room where she quickly dressed in a tight black dress, jacket and small black heels. Her phone buzzed again and again.

What??????  
Really?!!!  
Yay!!! I’ll be by the entrance waiting 4 u!  
Ahhh this is going to be so exciting!! Wowoowowowow Clarke is coming out! Clarke’s gonna get drunk! Ha that’ll be a sight ☺ u can meet atom!   
He's soooo sweet! U'll love him! But not like that ok?!

Clarke grabbed a small handbag and stuffed her keys and phone into it, muffling the buzzes from Octavia. In the bathroom Clarke put some bright red lipstick on and heavy mascara. She was going all out bad girl; she was not a princess. 

Once Clarke was out the door, down the stairs and walking to the Ark. She started to think through what she was doing. She’d never been to the Ark, she was underage, she had never been drunk, and so why was she doing this? It could be dangerous, the ark was a dodgy bar that let minors drink to their heart’s content and she was going to be one of them, anything could happen, anything could go wrong. But she pushed those thoughts away too. Clarke was letting her hair down and was going to have a good time.

She was not going to be the daughter of Abigail Griffin, world famous doctor; she was going to the bad girl, badass daughter of Jake Griffin, mechanic who died in a fire to save hundreds of innocent people. Clarke stopped that thought right there.

She was no longer the princess but the rebel.

She arrived at the ark to see O waiting for her at the entrance. They swept past the bouncers, who Octavia knew and into the heart of the chaos. Loud music and sweaty bodies crashed into Clarke but she decided to embrace it completely and within minutes had already consumed enough alcohol to completely intoxicate her system.   
She met Atom, Octavia’s new love interest and she met Finn, the one that had first called her princess. He had approached her and Clarke was glad to not here that nickname again.  
Their casual flirty soon turned into something more significant. And after a moment of silence, where Finn’s eyes were only focused on Clarke’s bright and inviting red lips, Clarke reached up and kissed his. 

Take that Bellamy fucking Blake, Clarke thought, I am not a princess!


	3. From happy to sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's boyfriend Finn is not all he seems.

After 7 days of getting to know Finn, Clarke really liked him. He made her feel so special and she trusted him. Obviously she didn’t love him, yet. They’d only known each other for such a short time but Clarke could see it turning into something serious, she could see loving him in the future.

 

So upon arriving at his place for a home cooked meal Clarke was happy, happier than she’d been in a while.

Finn opened the door for her, “hello there, please do come in me lady” Clarke snickered at he fake British accent. It was awful. “Your amazing meal awaits you. Why let me take your coat,” Clarke willingly obliged, taking it off to reveal a beautiful flower patterned dress. Finn’s eyes bulged but he recovered quickly and smiled, “ you do look beautiful my lady. Do close your eyes now” he said and covered her eyes with his hands.

“why?” Clarke questioned but didn’t fight back

“You’ll see soon me lady,” Finn whispered into her ear as he led her down the main corridor. Clarke giggled,

“Ok but when can you stop that terrible accent?”

“It is not terrible, thank you very much.” Finn huffed in is normal voice and then let his hands drop from her face, “Now open.”

The room was filled with candles they were everywhere, filling any spare space. The sight made Clarke’s heart melt and skip a beat at the same time.

In the middle of the room there was a small table set out with white tablecloth for just the two of them.

“You did all this for me?” Clarke couldn’t believe it, no one had ever done anything like this for her.

“For you, I would cross oceans, Climb Mountains and even kill and die. So yes I did.” The comment though sweet made Clarke shiver.

“Thank you” Clarke said as she turned to stare into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.

“Lets eat,” Finn said finally pulling away from her.

The food was fantastic and so was Finn, he seemed perfect and Clarke was completely at ease.

They moved to the sofa after dinner and continued to talk about almost anything, well anything except her father and Wells.

Each time Finn kissed Clarke, she melted and soon Finn was taking of his shirt and then trying to undo her dress. She didn’t mind, she wanted to go all the way with him.

But just as her dress was off there was a bang on the door. They both ignored it.

Another bang came and soon it sounded as if someone was trying to break the door down. Clarke’s fingers stopped tracing Finn’s face and she said, “shouldn’t you get that?”

“No, its just rowdy teenagers, it’ll stop soon.” He replied in between kissing her lips.

And he was right. The banging ceased immediately. They continued to kiss one another passionately leading Clarke to undo Finns trousers they dropped to the floor. She admired him for a second then flung herself at him. The two tangled together on the floor.

Suddenly a girl burst through the corridor and into the room. Clarke froze, Finn looked up at the girl. He was shocked and by the look on the girls face so was she, but then she became furious. The yelling began.

 

 

Clarke left as soon as she could, unimaginably angry. She had hurriedly got dressed and left without a word to Finn. She didn’t give him any time to explain, he had nothing to explain. Clarke had heard all that she needed to hear from the girl, Raven. And Raven had learnt all that she needed to know from Clarke she let Clarke pass her without a word.

Clarke hadn’t let herself cry in the apartment, she’d made herself remain stone but as she walked back to her apartment the tears began, slowly without her realising but then all at once they came pouring down her face. Clarke practically ran to her apartment.

When she got to her door she fumbled with her keys many times, taking about 10 minutes to open the door. Her tears were clouding her vision.

Once inside she didn’t bother going to her room, she just slammed the door shut and leant back on it, finally letting to flood gates open. Her eyes closed and she began to wail and moan with the pain letting her tears making puddles on the ground. They seemed to have no intention of letting up.

When Clarke heard a noise in front of her she looked up in hope of comfort from O, only it wasn’t O, it was her brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke scene coming up!  
> I don't exactly like writing about Finn and Clarke but it was necessary for the plot.  
> Also I hope my writing is getting better as you can tell i'm a little rusty.


	4. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!! i did have a bit of a block, and there will be more to come. Oh well it's here now!  
> enjoy+ please comment! i need feedback!  
> also i really enjoyed writing the conversation between Bellamy and O! they make me laugh

“Please Bellamy. Not right now.” Clarke’s tears still streamed down her face, her breathing was coming fast and quick and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. She did not want to be…. She didn’t want…

“Just leave me be. Please.” She squeaked out and her head dropped back down, hiding her streaming tears.

Then Bellamy moved to wrap his arms around Clarke and hold her tightly against his chest. She was too exhausted to be surprised and so she leaned into him and let go of any control she had.

 

A few hours later Clarke had fallen asleep next to Bellamy. She hadn’t explained anything to him but through her cries he had gathered that she had been the other woman to Finn, he had had another girlfriend. All Bellamy wanted to do now was punch him so hard he fell off the face of the earth.

But he knew he couldn’t because 1) he would get arrested and that was not a good idea and 2) (more importantly) it would hurt Clarke and even though they didn’t always see eye to eye she was still his sister’s best friend.

Not wanting to wake Clarke he slowly gathered her up in his arms and carried her to her room. But he hesitated at the door, a bedroom was private. After a moment of deliberation Bellamy pushed open the door and walked to Clarke’s bed. He lay her down on to the bed and then found a blanket to put over her. Before he left he took a moment to admire her peacefulness. He rarely saw her like this, defenceless and at peace. Normally she was furious at him or just really tired and even though they only met a week ago Bellamy felt as though she was now a part of his life. She didn’t deserve this Finn person. He had broken her heart into a million pieces and Bellamy realized that he would have to help pick them up and piece them back together. If Clarke had not been asleep he may have been unwilling to do this but now he felt he had a duty to do this. To help this girl who would only grow to be stronger.

Reluctantly Bellamy left Clarke’s side when he heard the front door open. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been staring at her. 

“Bell?” Octavia called,

“SHHHHHH!” Bellamy whispered loudly to her as he entered the kitchen. “Clarke’s asleep.”

“What? I thought she was at Finn’s?”

“So you know about this Finn?” Bellamy felt a surge of irrational anger toward his little sister- she had failed to see Finn for the bastard he was.

“Yeah of course. He’s really nice actually; Clarke met him a week ago when she came to The Ark with me. Well not with me, after me something made her change her mind.” Octavia continued opening the fridge for a drink, oblivious to Bellamy’s frozen form, “Well what ever it was, I’m glad because Clarke got to have fun and she met a guy! She deserves at least that.”

“Finn already had a girlfriend” Bellamy spit out (but his mind was still reeling over the fact that it had been his visit to send Clarke out).

“What?” Octavia turned to look at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes. She came home crying, I had to comfort her while she sobbed her heart out. She’s asleep now, like I said. All I want to do is punch this Finn till he can’t remember his name; he doesn’t deserve any less for what he did to Clarke. Ugh!” Bellamy hit his head against the fridge door that Octavia had left open in her shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!! I’M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT!!” Octavia roared. “I’M GOING TO BASH HIS HEAD IN BEFORE YOU CAN!”

“O shut up!”

“Shit” Octavia whispered.

“Yeah”

“Shit”

“You said that already, ”

“Now is not the time Bellamy,” She gave Bellamy the glare.

“I know. What are we going to do?”

“Well as much as we want to torture Finn” She spat his name in disgust, “ we can’t.”

“I know.”

“We just have to look after Clarke. She needs us and we have to be there for her when ever.”

Bellamy was shocked to here Octavia say “us” but he was glad she did. He would have corrected her if she had said “I.”

“Ok” He replied.

“For now for you can stay on the couch. Like you were going to. Sorry about the eviction by the way.”

“It’s ok. I’m needed here more than ever now anyway.”

“Yeah. So we’re going to leave Clarke until she’s ready to get up. Unless she doesn’t- then we can hunt Finn down.” The glint in Octavia’s eyes scared Bellamy a bit, his sister though confident had never been violent like him. “We’ll pick it up from there tomorrow. For now I’m exhausted so we should go to sleep also, we’ve got a lot to figure out tomorrow.”

“Right. Night O.” Bellamy hugged his sister goodnight and returned back to the couch from which Clarke had uprooted him from.


End file.
